


Go Your Own Way

by miraculousphantom



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, and have bitty be in a happy relationship, and what better way than to have him and bitty break up, but listen i love connor with all my heart, im so sorry, literally no one asked me to this, one day i just thought how sad can i make jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousphantom/pseuds/miraculousphantom
Summary: After Eric and Jack broke up it took a major toll on the both of them. More on one than the other though.
 
Or AU where Jack and Bitty break up and Jack watches Bitty fall back in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally just a blurb but i love my OCs and i go excited writing about connor so enjoy.  
> warning: most my friends cried

The night that Jack and Eric broke up was a night that left a hole in Jack’s heart. It wasn’t an angry break up. It wasn’t hysterical crying or fighting. It was mutual. Things don’t work out when one half of the relationship is ready to settle down and the other is a NHL hockey star who’s job it is to travel. Also when you want to be open about your relationship and the other half isn't ready. Relationships don't work out. The two agreed to maintain their friendship (but who is anyone kidding exes don’t have the same friendship after break ups). And that was that. Jack was still head over heels in love with Bitty but there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to hold Bitty back and Bitty didn't want to hold Jack back.  
They just had to move on.  
Jack had to move on.

* * *

Jack didn’t even realize how long it had been after him and Bitty broke up it’s like he fell asleep and the next thing he knew it was 2 and a half years later. And boy, was he still in love. He still knew he couldn't have Bitty and watched him from afar. He occasionally got to hear from him from the SMH group chat but that was about it. Jack had even taught himself how to use social media like Instagram to make sure he kept up with how and what Eric was doing. He also still remembered his youtube so he would occasionally check up on his vlogs to make sure he was doing alright. He didn't have as much time as he would like to keep updated with his blogs but he does check in.

One day while Jack was home from hockey he was laying in his apartment and decided to open instagram and scroll through is feed. It’s pretty much the normal stuff, he follows multiple hockey accounts because when Bitty was teaching him how to use instagram all he said when Bitty asked him what he wanted to follow was “Hockey.” So out of the 300 accounts he follows, about 200 are hockey related.  
Until his normal hockey shit posts were interrupted by something else.  
“Oh fuck.” he mumbled under his breathe looking intently on his phone seeing a picture he didn't expect.  
It was Bitty and his damned boyfriend Connor. He could remember the day he learned Bitty had a new boyfriend so clearly. Bitty posted a picture of the man captioning it something like “happy one month” or some sappy thing.  
Sappy captions Jack never got to experience out in the open.  
“At some point celebrating anniversaries just turned into binging netflix in bed. Happy year and a half sweetheart, I love you ” the caption read.  
Year and a half  
A year and a fucking half.  
Jack truly had not noticed how goddamn long they had been together.  
More important how long him and Eric had be broken up.  
Jack would be lying if he said the picture wasn't cute it was him and his boyfriend in what Jack guessed to be pajamas cuddled up together in front of a full body mirror taking a selfie.  
Connor was fucking huge. Same height as Jack at least. He was also a ginger and he never really saw Bitty being interested in one. He clicked on Bitty’s profile to see more pictures of them. He knew it would hurt him but Jack Zimmerman lived for the pain at this point. He knew Bitty was happy with him and had to face those facts.

* * *

“Jack is gonna be there? As in NHL star Jack Zimmerman?” Connor asked turning to Bitty as he buttoning his shirt.  
“Oh god yes Jack is going to be at the dinner.” Bitty said sitting on their bed.  
For the first time since Bitty graduated all of Bitty’s friends are gonna be in the same place at the same time and Bitty was honestly extremely excited. Well, except the fact it’s going to be the first time he’s seen Jack since the break up.  
“Oh my god i'm going to meet THE Jack Zimmermann. Holy shit, Eric, I’m gonna bust a nut.” Connor said with a small laugh at the end.  
“Keep it in your pants honey.” Bitty knew he was kidding but also half serious, Connor absolutely adores Jack. When he first learned him and Jack knew each other he almost cried. He just didn't know the full backstory. Which was something he needed to know, especially before this dinner.  
“Um sweetheart? There’s probably something I should tell you about Jack before you meet him.” Bitty said standing up and going over to Connor fixing his shirt and making it look a bit neater, he did that a lot when he was nervous.  
“What's up babe?” Connor asked a bit concerned with Bitty’s mannerisms.  
“Well you see, remember how I told you about my ex? Too busy to settle down and had too much on his plate to hold down a steady relationship. Well um. Well Jack and I were you know… more than friends.” Bitty said nervously playing with his own hands avoiding looking up at Connor.  
“Best friends?” Connor asked briefly then his eyes widened. “Oh my God please ignore that question.” he said again leading his head on Bitty in embarrassment. Bitty smiled at him and laughed at his comment.  
Somehow Connor always had a way to make things seem less extreme than they were. “Okay I am sorry. Anyway, holy shit you dated Jack Zimmermann.” Connor said looking at Bitty. “Like, the Jack Zimmermann. You dated.” he said pointing to Bitty.  
“Oh gosh yes dear I dated him.” he hummed and looked up. “You're not mad I waited until now to tell you are you?” He asked.  
“Mad? Eric your past isn't my business. You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable sharing. If he’s apart of your past that's fine. As long as I’m part of your future.” Connor told him with a cheesy grin at the end kissing his cheek.  
“Oh god you're a dork.”  
“Yes but you love me.”  
“Somehow I do.”  
The two of them were silent for a moment until Connor looked down at Bitty and said,  
“Is it okay if Jack is still on my cheat list?”  
“If you can get him to sleep with you I’d be rather amazed.”  
“So is that a yes? Also how is he in bed?”  
“I hate you sometimes, I really do.”

* * *

Jack knew it would be awkward. The whole night was bound to have everyone circling around Connor asking him questions because everyone was so interested in what Bitty’s new boyfriend was like. Which he couldn't blame them, he was too. The dinner was planned to be at Shitty and Lardo’s apartment so he came a couple of hours early to help them prepare.

Also to keep his mind off of Bitty if not for a little while.  
“Why are we even fucking bothering cooking?” Shitty asked as he made dinner. “We all know Bits is gonna come out with like 8 pies.”  
Lardo chuckled softly and glanced over at Shitty. “Shits he's gonna be our guest. We have to have something.” she said and Shitty groaned. “But doesn't mean we have to make a lot. Honestly we could've just ordered take out.” Lardo said with a small smirk.  
“Shit, Lards why didn't you mention that before!” Shitty said taking his attention away from the food.  
“I wanted to see if you’d actually cook for once. And you did. Look at you, being an adult.”  
“I am a lawyer. HOW AM I NOT AN ADULT?”  
“You insist all of your friends still call you Shitty.” Jack chirped.  
“Stay out of this Jack Zimmermann.” Shitty retorted.  
“Okay boys settle down.” Lards said walking out of the kitchen. “So Jack, are you like gonna be okay? Like with Bitty and his new boyfriend and stuff?” She asked Jack carefully. Her and Shitty were the only ones who Jack ever told. Mainly because one night Jack got shitfaced drunk after the break up and spilled his guts saying how stupid he was to let him go.  
Jack sighed and nodded. “Me? Yeah yeah I’ll be fine. Not like I stalked his boyfriend’s Facebook page or anything.”  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Jack. Facebook?” Shitty asked him making a face.  
“His instagram was on private what do you want from me? I learned he’s a Falconer's fan. That’s really weird.”  
“Who can resist the great Jack Zimmerman ass.” Shitty remarked with a grin.  
“Apparently Bitty.” Jack mumbled.  
“Woahhhhh emo there, Zimmermann.” Shitty said and walked up behind him slinging his arm around him. “You’ll be fine. Maybe this guy isn't even that great and Bits will remember the love of his life, you, and come crawling back.”  
Jack just smiled at him and nodded, he knew it wasn't a likely thing to happen but he just accepted it.  
About an hour and a half later the three were a bit startled by the knock on the door that sounded more like kicking than anything.  
“Ooh i wonder if the pies are here.” Shitty said and jumped off the couch to go to the door.  
“Probably. It’s an hour earlier than you said so it’s probably Bitty.” Lardo said smiling as Shitty swung the door open.  
“HOLY SHIT PIE.” Shitty yelled, practically squealing.  
“Well don't yell about them help me with them.” Bitty said laughing as Shitty took two of the five boxes he was holding.  
“Holy shit Bits I’ve missed you so much.” Shitty said carrying them to the table.  
“You made five pies?” Lardo said smiling at Bitty and going over to him to give him a hug.  
“10 actually and all personal. Made y'all your favorites. Connor is carrying the rest up he just had to make a phone call before coming up.” Bitty explained and smiled at all of them. “Well hello y’all!” He said excited as he finally put his pies down. Shitty gave him a bear hug practically. “Thank you for the pies.” he whispered as he put him down.  
Bitty grinned and looked over at Jack with a small smile. “Hello Mr.Zimmermann.” Bitty said walking up to him.  
“Hey Bittle.” Jack greeted back. They both kind of looked at each other awkwardly before deciding it would be okay to hug. After that they sort of separated awkwardly and stood next to each other.  
“So when’s Connor coming up?” Jack asked him a little tensely.  
“He should be on his way up now he was talking to his boss in the car so.” Eric said and shrugged. “Fair warning Jack, Connor is in love with you. Like he may start crying upon meeting you.” Bitty said and laughed a little bit.  
Jack looked at him and turned his head. He knew he was a falconer's fan but not a huge fanboy.  
“Really?” Jack asked.  
“For real? That must've been mad awkward at first.” Shitty said as he was eating a slice of pie.  
Jack and Bitty gave the same glare towards Shitty at the same time. “Okay okay. I’m shutting up.” He said with pie in his mouth. Directly after he said that there was another knock at the door.  
“And that would probably be him.” Eric said going over to the door and opening it.  
“Please tell me I’m at the right door because if not this is mad awkward.” Connor said looking and looking down. “Okay, Eric, I’m in the right place.” He said and leaned down so Eric could take the remaining five pies.  
“Alright y'all so this is my boyfriend, Connor.” He introduced him as they set the pies down. “Connor, this is Shitty, Lardo and-”  
“Holy shit Jack Zimmermann.” Connor said and walked up to him with his hand out to shake. “Hi nice to meet you Jacques - um Mr.Zimmermann no um Mr. Jack Zim- no that's weird too. Um Jack, hi.” He settled on.  
Jack looked at him a bit oddly and shook his hand. It wasn't the strangest encounter with a fan he had ever had though.  
“Nice to meet you too Connor.” Jack looked him up and down and boy was he tall. Like the same height as him, a little bit taller. Really bright red hair and a hell of a lot of freckles.  
After greeting Jack he seemed more civilized with the others, Shitty and Lardo both shook his hand and they all sat on the couch.  
“So, Connor. I hope you know you're about to be interviewed completely.” Shitty said and looked him in the eye, “And I’m a fucking lawyer man. I can tell if you're lying to me.” He told him and Connor nodded his head.  
“I expected nothing less. Hit me with your best shot. I've got nothing to hide.” Connor said and leaned back dramatically putting his arm around Bitty.  
“How old are you?”  
“24.”  
“Where were you born?”  
“New Jersey.”  
“What's your favorite pie Bitty makes?”  
“Apple cinnamon man they're the best.”  
“I’m more a peach man myself.”  
“Also good. All of Eric’s pies are fantastic.”  
“You’re distracting me.”  
“I just told you my answer you trailed off.”  
“What is your career?”  
“I’m an architect. I actually helped design this building.”  
“Aw sick really?”  
“No i just made that up but I am an architect. I’ve done other buildings though.”  
“You like hockey?”  
“Love it.”  
“Favorite team?”  
“Okay not to be weird or a kiss up but Falconers.”  
“Where did you and Bitty meet?”  
Connor looked at Bitty quickly then back at Shitty. “Mutual friends.”  
“Bullshit Bitty has no other friends. Where’d you really meet?”  
“Hey!” Bitty yelled looking at Shitty.  
Connor chuckled a little and sighed in defeat. “Alright alright tinder.”  
“Bitty you went on tinder?” Lardo asked chuckling. “Desperate.” She chirped.  
“Well I got a beautiful wonderful boyfriend out of is so desperation works sometimes.” He said sticking his tongue out at her following her doing it back.  
“We aren't done. Cat or dog person?”  
“I like both. I have a cat right now. Eric wants a dog but my apartment building doesn't allow them so we gotta wait.” Connor explained.  
“Wait you guys live together?” Jack butt in asking.  
“Well yeah, we’ve been together for a year and a half and Eric spent more time at my place that he ended up filling my entire fridge with fucking butter. We kind of decided it would be best to move in together a couple months ago.” Connor said to Jack. It was really awkward explaining that to Eric’s ex and it wasn't much easier on Jack to listen.  
God he could remember that same thing happening to him. All the butter Bitty left at his apartment. The times they talked about eventually moving in together. Then when the time came and Bitty graduated from Samwell he wasn't ready to do anything yet. After promising Bitty when he graduated they could be more open and then when the time came he couldn't.  
Bitty wanted a domestic life and Jack couldn't give him that and it wasn't fair to Bitty.  
But now he had Connor.  
“Hmmm. Anymore questions anyone?” Shitty asked.  
Jack looked up back between Lardo, Shitty and Bitty.  
“Oh shit wait!” Shitty said. “So Connor, do you love Bitty?’ He asked smug like.  
Connor looked at Shitty a little shocked by the question but smiled after and nodded looking at Bitty. “Yeah.” He said softly. “Yeah I really love Eric.” He said and kissed his forehead.  
Eric smiled up at his boyfriend and leaned his head against his lips and mumbled an “I love you too.” quietly to him so only Connor could hear him.  
Jack looked over at them and God he felt the weight of the two years without Bitty really hit him in that moment. Bitty was happy like really really happy without Jack. Connor made Bitty smile the same way Jack would.  
God he thought I fucked up. Fucked up so badly.  
Jack thought for a long time even though him and Bitty broke up they would find each other again and make it work again. But reality struck him. Bitty and Connor live together. Bitty is really really happy. And there was nothing he could do.  
No matter how badly Jack wanted Bitty back he could never take away Bitty’s happiness and that was something Connor obviously provided him.  
“Aww. That’s cute.” Lardo said and Bitty blushed.  
“Okay well. My relationship really isn't that interesting. What is interesting though, Jack. How’s NHL going for you?”  
NHL? he thought. Could be better if I was not suffering from my crippling anxiety.  
“It’s going well. With pre-season about to come up it's been kicking my ass with training.” Jack said out loud.  
“So Jack, if like you don't mind me asking, what’re the Falconers like in real life? Is Alexei Mashkov as cool off the ice?” Connor asked pretty giddy.  
“Tater? He’s honestly a big softie. He looks scary but he’s really not at all unless you mess with his teammates.” Jack explained to Connor and Connor looked amaze.  
“Tater…” He said softly to himself.  
“Yeah, he's really cool. He misses your pies Bittle.” Jack said pointing towards Eric.  
“He does now? Oh gosh I wish I knew i would have baked him one. Darn.” Eric said to Jack and slapped his leg.  
“Babe you literally made ten pies. Don’t bring yourself down for not making 11.” Connor joked.  
“Oh hush.” Bitty said hitting his chest playfully.  
That should be me was currently playing through Jack’s head.  
“How great is it Connor? Living with constant pie access 24/7.” Shitty asked.  
“It’s the best in my opinion when he comes home angry from work and starts stress baking while ranting about his day.” Connor said laughing making Bitty roll his eyes.  
“Please, literally everyone in this room has lived through me stress baking.” Eric said with a smile.  
“True.” the three of them chirped in response soon after being disturbed by a knock at the door.  
“Oh finally they're here. Only 30 minutes late, that's almost early.” Eric chirped smirking from his current position laying on Connor’s side.  
God Jack envied him.  
“I got it!” Lardo said and got up opening the door seeing Ransom and Holster standing there.  
“We brought the wine.” Holster said smirking and lifting it up then going down to hug Lardo. Everyone eventually got up and went over to hug them two of them.  
The only person left for them to greet was,  
“So you're Connor?” Ransom said walking up to him and shaking his hand pretty tough.  
“That I am. Ransom?” Connor clarifying.  
“That is Justin until you prove worthiness. And this is my accomplice, Adam.” Ransom introduced. Holster was the only guy in the room taller than Connor.  
And Holster used that to his advantage of that looking down at him and giving the signature big brother™ glare.  
“Ransom! Holster!” Bitty said hitting their chests. “Play nice with my boyfriend he hasn't harmed no one.”

* * *

The rest of the night went by harmlessly. The six of them reminiscing old times in college and everyone chirping Bitty in front of Connor to embarrass him. It was especially great for Jack, he got to steal glances at Bitty all night and not look suspicious.  
Sometimes looking at Bitty hurt though, there were so many instances where he wasn't even looking at any of his friends. He was just up close in Connor’s personal space whispering something to him.  
Bitty never really was one to know his limits especially with someone he was involved with.  
God I miss that. Jack thought. When they were together Jack never really appreciated how close he would get as much as he should have.  
Thinking back on old times with Bitty when his ex was sitting right there was wrong and he knew it was but he couldn't help it. He hadn't noticed how lost he was in thought until he heard Bitty snapping him out of it.  
“Jack? Jack!” Bitty said a bit loudly to catch his attention.  
Jack snapped back and looked at Bitty said laughed a little. “Sorry sorry. Continue.”  
“I was just saying how when I first met your dad and how I called him Mr.Jack’s dad and he didn't let me live that down for so long.” Bitty said while laughing.  
God I miss that laugh.  
“Oh yeah. Haha.” Jack said with a brief smile.  
“You called Bad Bob Zimmermann Mr.Jack’s dad? For shame, Eric, for shame.” Connor joked, directly afterwards receiving a roll of the eyes from Bitty.  
“Oh hush.” Bitty told him with a small smirk on his lips.  
Past that point again Jack stopped paying attention and wasn't pulled back into reality for awhile, too busy on his own thoughts.  
It wasn't until Shitty Lardo and Bitty had gone into the kitchen to see if there was anything Bitty could use to show them how to bake themselves a pie. (Spoiler there always is something Bitty can bake with.) Connor had approached Jack, nervously obviously but he seemed serious.  
“Hey, Jack? You mind if we talk?” Connor asked standing in front of where he was sitting. “Like privately?”  
Jack’s eyes widened a bit in surprise but he nodded standing next to him and following him into another room.  
“So what's up?” Jack asked once they shut the door.  
“Okay so like, you know i'm a big fan of you right? So this is really tough on me but I gotta put my fanboy self aside for a moment.” Connor said complying himself. “Okay so I know about you and Eric’s past. And i noticed most of the night you looking at him and this way. This way that tells me you're probably not over him?” Connor said carefully.  
Jack said nothing.  
“Okay, that's an answer for me. Anyway i'm not gonna threaten you saying touch my boyfriend and I’ll beat you up or whatever because you and I both know that fight wouldn't work out. But I want you to know I’m dating Eric now. Hell, we’re extremely serious. But ever since i found out you two used to date which mind you was like, this morning, I have had this paranoid thought that you still loved him and then I come to this party and see I’m fucking right!” Connor said getting louder by accident then composing himself, “I’m sorry. But God that scares me. You have so so so much more to offer Eric and I know he deserves better than me. He deserves a beautiful NHL boyfriend. He deserves a luxurious life. He deserves everything and i'm just a fucking debt filled architect. I can't give him everything but god knows I try. I’m just so envious of you and I’m so scared that he’ll realize how much better you are than I am.” Connor said grabbing his hair and putting his head down.  
Jack looked at him and shock and stayed quiet for about 15 seconds until he finally spoke.  
“You're jealous of me? Are you kidding? Connor, you have everything I want. A calm life, privacy, Eric. That's the life I want. But being in the NHL which don't get me wrong I love, but it doesn't give me that life. I made a mistake, a huge mistake in letting hockey come between me and Bitty. And that was my fault. But you're gonna stand here and say you're jealous of me over Bits? Connor, you talked about how I looked at him have you even stopped and seen how he looks at you? Then compare that to how he looks at me? Connor he doesn't have feelings for me anymore. He loves you so so much. He used to look at me like that but he doesn't anymore. Eric is so happy with you. And that's all i've ever wanted for him. And as much as it pains me to say it but you two really deserve each other. You're a good balance of each other. Same energy as each other and manage to keep each other in line.” Jack said looking at him and squeezing his hands together tightly. “Just please,” Jack barely made out, “Keep him. Don't lose him. don't make the mistakes i did. Because he's so worth it.” Jack said making eye contact with Connor.  
Connor looked at Jack shocked and nodded slightly wiping his eyes subtly.He walked up to Jack and shook his hand.  
“Thank you. And I will.” Connor said softly. After a minute or so after they shook hands the two awkwardly decided to move out of the room and to the kitchen where Bitty Shitty and Lardo were still.  
“There you boys are. I was starting to worry.” Bitty said holding an egg in his hand.  
“Aw don't worry babe. Jack and I were just chatting up about your kinks in bed.” Connor joked.  
The egg in Bitty’s hand smashed after the word ‘kink’ left his mouth. “Oh my god.” Was all that left his mouth making Connor and Jack together burst out into laughter.  
Connor explaining to him how he was joking and Bitty never looked so relieved. Well he looked even more relieved when he wiped the excess egg on Connor’s face. The two started play fighting with the ingredients in the kitchen.  
And for once Jack looked at them and smiled.  
Bitty was truly happy.  
Jack could learn to be happy too.


End file.
